Communication networks require a wide variety of auxiliary equipment to transmit and receive data. These networks may utilize a commercial satellite connection as a high speed link between customers and providers. Typically, main components of this type of communication network may include a communications satellite dish, an indoor modem, a control station and a network operations center. Generally, the communication network ground-based electronics require that the indoor modem be programmed upon implementation to facilitate data transfer across the network using a communications satellite as a relay. This allows the end user computer, connected to the network, to be able to open and use a web address by requesting and receiving data across the network.
The process of requesting and receiving data is conducted through the modem and ultimately through the network. The modem is programmed to modulate a specific signal and then pass that signal to the network and finally through the communications satellite dish. The satellite dish converts this signal to an RF signal and transmits the signal to a satellite, which receives and sends the signal to a control station. Thus, a multitude of modems are required to send and receive this signal and data across the network. Generally, the modems are individually programmed by a technician prior to being sent in the field at each user location. Typically, the technician manually logs into a database for configuration information; then the users manually configure the data information into a system platform. Once the configuration is in the system platform, the technician copies the configuration to a portable storage device. After transferring the configuration to a portable storage device, the technician will manually log into a provisioning station and manually configure each modem individually. This process is exceptionally time consuming and creates multiple points of variation that can cause an incomplete or corrupt configuration.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a stream-lined approach for programming a network modem, which can generally reduce time and reduce variation in the programming process.